mais où avait il donc la tête ?
by ylg
Summary: mini-fics 5&8 domestiques :: 1ère vignette : Gojyo qui rentre tard, Hakkai aux fourneaux, et un malentendu. 2ème : des regrets. 3ème : des années après. 4ème : un détail comme ça. 5ème : Gojyo sous la pluie. 6ème : sous le soleil d'août. 7ème : 10 émotions. MàJ, 8ème : Hakkai en chevalier servant malgré lui.
1. apprendre à vivre ensemble

**Titre** : mais où avait-il donc la tête ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré-série, peu après l'arc _Burial_

**Prompt** : "récurer le four"  
(proposé par Nimrauko pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Gojyō/Hakkai)

**Nombre de mots** : 340

oOo

C'est rapidement devenu une habitude, depuis quelques mois qu'ils partagent cette maison : Gojyō rentre de ses vadrouilles pour trouver Hakkai aux fourneaux et/ou plongé dans les tâches ménagères jusqu'au cou. Mais que ça soit à ce point…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce four ?  
- He bien, je le récure. il en a bien besoin. »

En un éclair Gojyō s'est demandé : Hakkai est-il en train de se suicider ? Il sait que c'est possible avec la tête dans un four sans savoir de quelle manière exactement (il espère juste que ça n'est pas en se faisant cuire. Ça serait vraiment bien moche comme manière de finir).  
Il croyait que Hakkai n'avait plus envie de mourir mais on ne sait jamais… il ne le connaît pas encore assez bien pour être absolument certain.

Mais non, Hakkai n'est pas en train de mourir ; il tord une éponge couverte de mousse au-dessus d'une bassine à ménage, laissant Gojyō perplexe devant la tâche qu'il accomplit là.

« J'ai jamais fait ça avant, muse-t-il.  
- Ça se voit, » lance Hakkai, sans reproche évident mais sans joie sincère non plus.

Gojyō se sent obligé de protester :  
« Je l'ai jamais vu tellement plus sale que ça, aussi, ce four, avant.  
- C'est pas faux, concède Hakkai. Ça doit être aussi que tu ne t'en es pas servi beaucoup ?  
- …Nan, effectivement. »

Gojyō n'est pas du genre à cuisiner des trucs élaborés. Sur le feu, à la poêle ou à la casserole selon les cas, faire bouillir, réchauffer des plats tout prêts, rajouter de l'eau sur des nouilles instantanées, se préparer quelques crudités parfois (oh tellement rarement !), oui. Mais des plats vraiment mitonnés, genre des ragoûts qui cuisent des heures... jamais.

Il éprouve une curieuse joie sombre en arrivant à cette conclusion : l'impression d'avoir une femme au foyer, qui prépare des repas parfaits... et qui vous embête ensuite à propos du ménage.

Il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire.


	2. continuer malgré tout

**Titre** : et ça continue encore et encore...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : pour cette version des persos, Minekura Kazuya ; le titre est emprunté à Francis Cabrel

**Prompt** : Gojyo et Hakkai, « Regret », rating max PG  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Des regrets, l'un et l'autre, ils en ont à la pelle. Tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir faire autrement, mais ne savaient pas comment à l'époque, tout ce passé tragique irréparable désormais.

Ils ont beau affirmer que le passé est le passé et que puisqu'il n'y a rien à faire, sans aller jusqu'à tout nier et tenter d'oublier, he bien, il faut faire avec et aller de l'avant, ça n'est pas si facile.  
Ils en traînent le poids. Ils n'en verront sans doute jamais le bout, à en accumuler encore en route.

Mais un peu plus un peu moins désormais…


	3. des années après

**Titre** : la vie après  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couples** : (J'avais en tête du Gojyō/Hakkai en écrivant ça, mais vous pouvez peut-être y voir d'autres membres du Sanzō-ikkō)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Et vivront dans la nostalgie de leur périple. »  
d'après Azilia pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : post-series spéculatif  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La nostalgie de leur périple se fait sentir dans les longues soirées. Ils ont sauvé le monde, ont survécu, et sont rentrés chez eux. Leur vie a repris un cours nouveau, pas tout à fait le même qu'avant de partir, mais qui peut facilement passer pour normal.

Et parfois, ils regrettent un peu ce long épisode, les journées de route, les combats, la complicité. Le temps a fait son œuvre sur les mémoires, gommé les pires passages, mis en lumière les meilleurs, et cimenté leur relation.

« Mais ne va pas dire pour autant que c'était un voyage de noces ! »


	4. un détail domestique

**Titre** : détails domestiques  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Couple** : Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyō  
**Gradation** : PG /K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « tout ça pour une brosse à dent »  
pour L Booz sur Kyrielle 100 (avril '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Hakkai et ses foutus principes… fulminait Gojyō. Les repas équilibrés, les cendriers, les jours de ménage et de poubelles, et maintenant, la durée de vie d'une foutue brosse à dents !

Comme quoi la sienne était trop usée (pfff, n'importe quoi : il s'en servait à peine, la plupart du temps il se contentait d'un peu de bain de bouche pis c'est tout, ça l'étonnerait qu'elle s'use beaucoup…) et qu'il fallait la changer, qu'elle n'était plus efficace et qu'alors autant ne pas s'en servir du tout (mais à la mention de pas du tout Hakkai avait fait un caca nerveux).


	5. la pluie n'est pas triste pour tous

**Titre : **sous la pluie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
**Genre : **plutôt gen/un peu réflexionneux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **pour cette version-ci des personnages et de leur histoire, Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt : **la pluie - ce qui fait que j'ai hésité à la mettre dans le recueil "le nom de la pluie" ( /s/4233316/ ) avant de me dire que celui-ci n'était pas assez angst pour ça, et qu'il fallait aussi un peu varier ce que je mettais là-bas  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, tomes 4-5  
**Nombre de mots : **350**  
**

oOo

Gojyo aime la pluie. L'eau du ciel qui lave toute la saleté du monde. Elle n'effacera jamais la couleur de ses cheveux ni les marques sur sa joue mais tant pis. Il aime l'eau. C'est son côté yokai, kappa. Son père en était un, dit-on.

Il n'a aucun traumatisme lié à l'eau. Des larmes sur le visage de sa mère ça ne compte pas comme de la pluie, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de pluie de sang dans sa mémoire à lui. Juste une flaque.  
Au contraire, la pluie lui a offert une nuit le plus beau des cadeaux. Sur son chemin dans la boue cet homme sans nom qu'il a décidé de sauver malgré lui.

Il était déprimé ce soir-là, en colère même, et puis...  
Il n'était pas capable de passer à côté en le laissant là crever. Quant à appeler directement un docteur et l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs ? Ça n'était pas possible non plus. D'abord, il ne savait pas où s'adresser, il avait peur que le temps de trouver, le gars-là soit mort. Retourner en courant au village en le laissant agoniser dans la boue, non, très peu pour lui. Il a préféré le ramasser d'abord, l'a soigné comme il a pu, ensuite seulement s'est mis en quête d'un docteur.

Plus tard, encore un jour de pluie, Hakkai lui a sauvé la vie, aussi. Prétexte : comme il se faisait tard, venir le rechercher chez ses amis et puisqu'il pleuvait, lui apporter un parapluie. En bon père de famille ou grand frère attentionné (ha ! Oui, Jien l'a déjà fait, une fois, il y a longtemps. Bébé Gojyo l'a repoussé en disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.)

Depuis, s'il y a des courses à faire un jour de pluie, il se porte volontaire. Pas pour payer une dette ; ils sont à égalité maintenant, pas vraiment pas bonté d'âme non plus. Juste que ça lui semble naturel. Et puis aussi, ça lui permet de ne pas rester enfermé avec Hakkai, qui rend quand il pleut l'atmosphère lourde, comme avant un orage, même si l'orage se déchaîne déjà dehors.


	6. un jour d été

**Titre : **Dans la lumière de l'été  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō & Cho Hakkai ; Son Gokū, Genjyō Sanzō  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« sable blanc » pour 31 jours  
et « _August, too sunstruck for lessons_ » pour 31 days (o8 mai '12)  
**Prompt : **5/8 day!  
**Notes : **il existe une version originale en anglais, que je publierai peut-être un jour si quelqu'un se sent une âme de beta pour me la vérifier d'abord... parce que ce qui est _choppy_ exprès pour l'ambiance de la fic et ce qui est accidentel à cause de la traduction, hum, je nage un peu ?  
**Continuité : **pré-série, post-_Burial_  
**Nombre de mots : **175

oOo

L'été venu, Hakkai continuait à se rendre au temple chaque jour pour enseigner à Gokū – mais quel sérieux ! Et Gojyō l'accompagnait, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Même aux jours les plus chauds, inondés de soleil et quasi sans un souffle de vent. Là, Gokū n'apprenait plus rien du tout, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit – et pourtant il avait encore l'énergie de batifoler dans les jardins. Hakkai le laissait faire, profitant en secret de ce temps de vacance.

(Le moine grincheux traînait sans doute dans un coin avec un éventail. D'après Gojyō, Sanzō ne se risquerait jamais dehors à cramer sa peau blanche ou à cuire à l'étouffée dans ses robes de cérémonie à la con.)  
Alors, ça se réduisait à juste Hakkai et lui, assis dans le « jardin sec ». Alentour, du gravier blanc tout fin, presque du sable, avec ici et là de plus grosses pierres. Baignés de lumière. À ne rien faire et aimer ça.  
Gojyō dut le reconnaître : les moines ont raison à propos de leur jardin zen ; ça apaise...


	7. des morceaux à assembler

**Titre : **Deux moitiés de yōkai  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sha Gojyō/Cho Hakkai  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **cette réinterprétation des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya (et les autres, de Kishimoto Masashi) ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics, pour Little Meenoo (septembre '09)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusque vers la fin de _Reload_ (tomes 7-8 ?)  
**Nombre de mots : **385 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
Il pleut encore. Ça veut dire, une fois de plus, un visage vide, un regard vide, et une tempête intérieure.  
(20)

2. AU:  
Un scandale incroyable agite le quartier : des jumeaux nés d'une même mère mais de pères différents – oui, l'un est le fils de son mari, le portrait craché de la maman avec ses jolis yeux verts, et l'autre est le bâtard né de l'adultère, et d'un amant yōkai en plus, couleur de sang. Pauvres petits, ils sont tous seuls et n'ont plus l'un que l'autre au monde. Ça n'est pas leur faute après tout, et avec leurs parents morts, maintenant, personne n'a le cœur de les séparer.  
(85)

3. Crack: [warning: m-preg joke]  
« Allons, Gojyō, tu sais que je rêve d'une famille nombreuse, et comme tu n'es pas une femme, la seule solution c'est que je porte nos enfants moi-même.  
- Ça va pas non ! »  
(30)

4. Crossover: [Naruto]  
« Deux ramen normaux et un super-spécial, ça marche ! Vous verrez, ce sont les meilleurs du village. Et, à propos, qu'est-ce qui amène un groupe de voyageurs comme nous par ici ?  
- Les hasards de la route.  
- Et nous sommes à la recherche du quatrième membre de notre équipe, qui nous a fait faux-bond récemment.  
- Tiens, ça a l'air d'être à la mode, ces derniers temps. Mon meilleur client lui aussi... Ah, pardon, ne faites pas attention. Et voilà vos ramen, messieurs ! Désolé pour l'attente et bon appétit ! »  
(90)

5. 1ère fois:  
_Pas de mère pas de sœur pas de frère – hé ! – rien que toi et moi.  
Toi et moi._  
(20)

6. Fluff:  
« J'ai dû expliquer à Goku la signification du « fil rouge », aujourd'hui. Tu sais, entre des amoureux.  
- Ouais. Et ?  
- Il m'a demandé s'il existait un fil vert, aussi. »  
(25)

7. Humour:  
« Ok. Tu vois ? J'ai trouvé une nouvelle poubelle exprès pour mes cannettes de bière, pour les y jeter dès que je les ai bues, sans les bourrer de mégots. T'es content ?  
- Gojyō, cette poubelle... c'est une grenouille géante.  
- Ouep. C'en est une. Une grenouille géante avec sa gueule grande ouverte, réclamant qu'on la remplisse de saletés. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »  
(60)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Il pleut encore, aujourd'hui. Comme il pleuvait, ce jour-là... Et, tu m'as offert un abri. »  
(15)

9. Smut:  
Ses doigts se prirent dans les longs cheveux rouges alors que les vrilles du lierre courraient le long de sa peau, attachant leurs deux corps.  
(25)

10. UST:  
_Il est son ami, son meilleur, peut-être même son _seul _ami._  
(15)


	8. toujours pareil

**Titre** : trop d'aisance dans le combat  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Saiyuki  
**Personnages** : Hakkai vs une bande de youkai  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Minekura Kazuya

**Prompt** : « Quand il se redressa, Gokudera mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc avant de lui décocher un coup de poing. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Burial_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un coude pointé sur la gorge du dernier assaillant restant debout, Hakkai prend le temps de bien lui faire sentir la situation. Sa convalescence puis le temps de réadaptation chez Gojyo n'ont pas suffi à le ramollir : ses poings, la paire de parapluies et ses nouvelles griffes ont expédié tous les voyous en un temps record. Le type s'effondre tout seul, terrifié, sans qu'il ait à lui écraser la trachée.

Le temps de se reprendre, lui-même... et ses vœux de rachat. L'aisance avec laquelle il a menée ce combat le désespère.


End file.
